Vultures
by katieblackusa
Summary: Two best friends turned lovers. Two very jealous ex's. One girl the (main) target. And one man ready and willing to risk it all to protect her. (Rated M just to be safe.)
1. Wheels Up in Thirty

Definition of a vulture

**1.** a large bird of prey with the head and neck more or less bare of feathers, feeding chiefly on carrion and reputed to gather with others in anticipation of the death of a sick or injured animal or person.

**2. **a contemptible person who preys on or exploits others.

* * *

Derek Morgan walked into the bullpen on Monday morning, with a big smile on his face. Up until 6 months ago, he would walk into work with anything but a smile on his face. He hated Mondays, and he hated early mornings even more. However, since him and a certain blonde technical analyst came to their senses, Derek was just as happy coming in on Monday mornings as he was leaving work on Friday nights.

"Good morning everyone," Derek said has he sat down at his desk to start paperwork from the last case they were on.

"Good morning!" Emily, Reid, JJ and Rossi replied in unison.

"How was you weekend, D?" asked Emily.

They all fell into their Monday routines. Drink coffee, start paperwork and talk about the weekend.

"It was nothing short of amazing," he replied with a big smile on his face.

"Hmmm, i wonder what, or should I say whom, was the cause of that," Rossi said looking at the others when he noticed Penelope walking in.

Derek saw that he was looking behind him and turned around. His smile got even bigger when he saw his baby girl walking in.

_My baby girl. She has always been my baby girl but now she really is __**MY **__baby girl. God, how did I get so lucky? _

They all watched as Penelope walked into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. When she walked by, she didn't speak to anyone or even look at them. She walked right by them and instead of going to her office, she went straight to Hotch's.

They all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Usually Penelope walks in and greets everyone with one of her goofy comments. No, "Hello my fine furry friends." No, "Hello, my beautiful people." But, what got everyone was no, "Hey hot stuff," for Derrick. He would have gotten up and followed her if she had went to her office but when they saw she went to Hotch's office, they knew not to follow.

"I wonder what's going on." Reid broke the silence. "It's not like Garcia to not speak to us, and it's even more weird that she went to talk to Hotch instead of going to her office."

"I don't know but, it cannot be anything good," Rossi said.

They watched as Penelope shook her head as Hotch said something. She quickly turned around and left his office and walked towards them. "Round table, two minutes, my loves." Well, there was a nickname but her voice was nothing but serious.

* * *

They were sitting at the round table when Hotch finally walked in.

"Go ahead Garcia."

"Okay, so two nights ago, San Antonio, Texas, two people, a man and a woman were found on the Howard Peak Greenway trail. They were stabbed, beaten and, oh God, there eyes were missing."

"Missing?" JJ asked.

"As in gone. Not there. They have no eyes." Penelope told her with a lot of uneasiness in her voice. "Then last night, another girl was found on the same trail and looked just like the first two victims."

"We can discuss this more on the plane. We don't have time to waste. The UnSub isn't even waiting 24 hours between victims. Looks like we're going to Texas. Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said.

**TBC...**


	2. Fluff

**Hey ya'll. Just gonna let you know that this is going to be a short chapter. I wanted to get a little bit of fluff in here before the chaos of the story begins. I couldn't leave out moments between Hotch/JJ & Morgan/Garcia, no matter how short they are. So, I am sorry if you don't enjoy the chapter, but I really hope you do. I PROMISE I will write more later today to get the story going. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing! **

* * *

They all were on the jet headed to Texas. Thy discussed everything they needed to before they got there. Who would go where and who would talk to who. Since that was all figured out, they all were in their own little world.

Since Rossi was dating Strauss, he made it to where no one had to transfer, considering they were all breaking the fraternizing rule. They were all dating. JJ and Hotch. Derek and Penelope. Spencer and Emily. All of them.

They were all broke off with their significant other. Hotch and JJ sat cuddled together on the couch towards the front of the plane. They started dating about a year ago, not much longer after he broke things off with Beth. The whispered sweet nothings to each other, Hotch making JJ blush like a young girl who just got her first kiss. But, that was one of things she loved most about him. Somehow, the man always made her stomach fill with butterflies. He was so wonderful to her. He always made a way to make her feel special.

JJ rested her head against his chest when he put his arm around her. Hotch kissed her on top of her head and said in almost a whisper, "you are so beautiful."

She lifted her head to give him a kiss on his lips. "And, you are so handsome," she replied with a smile.

On the other couch towards the back of the plane sat Penelope and Derek. He had his left arm wrapped around her and reach across his lap with his right arm to play hold her hand. The were going with their usual flirting banner while sneaking in small kisses here and there. Penelope made a comment that made Derek chuckle.

"Don't start, babygirl. I don't think Hotch would approve of me taking back behind that curtain to ravish you."

"Oh,I have always wanted to be part of the mile high club," she joked making another chuckle come from Derek.

"Don't tempt me, Mama."

Penelope didn't reply, she just leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, you know that baby girl?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"I know you do, Sugar. And, I love you so much more." Knowing he was going to deny that comment, she leaned in and gave him another kiss.


	3. Realizations

The team were in Texas less than two hours and they were already stressed to the max with this case. While they were on the plane, the UnSub had killed another person. This time, he had left what looked like bird prints by the body from her blood. They were now up to four victims, with no clues whatsoever.

Penelope was at the police head quarters waiting to hear from anyone on the team to look up any information she could for them. She rested her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples. They were trying so hard to help the case. Usually, they would already have something to help them out. However, this UnSub is being extra careful which was making the job all the more difficult.

"What do you got for me, smart guy?" Penelope picked up the phone when it finally rang.

"Yeah, Garcia, can you look up pictures of vulture claws for me and send it to my phone? I know it sounds crazy but t might help us out a little bit. The UnSub has left..."

Before he could finish that sentence, Penelope cut him off. "I don't want to know, Reid. I'll do what you ask, just give me one moment."

Penelope started typing on her computer and found an image of a vultures claw. "There you go, sweet cheecks."

"Thank you, Garcia," Reid said as he hung up the phone.

All of a sudden Penelope got a sick feeling in her stomach. _It couldn't be. There is no way. Is there? No! There is so no way that he would do this!_

Penelope sat there lost in thought, trying to shake the horrible gut feeling that she had. There was no way in hell that Kevin could be responsible for this. But, she thought about everything he said the night they broke up and some of the pictures he had sent her. When they broke up, they had gotten into a bad argument. He got so mad he started to threaten her. He later, for some reason, started sending her pictures of... wait. _No, I'm just being paranoid. _But, the more she thought of it, the more positive she became that she **_WASN'T_ **being paranoid. She was certain that Kevin had sent her pictures of vultures. _  
_

Thinking further back, she started to think about the reason they broke up. It was because he was offered a new job. He wanted so bad for her tpo go with her, but she couldn't. She loved her job too much, and loved her BAU family even more. Then it hit her. _OH SHIT! _

**TBC... **


	4. Big Bird

Penelope grabbed her phone and went to get up to go call Hotch. However, before she could, the whole team walked in the front door. They all walked over to her and noticed she had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Uhm, okay. So, I know this is going to sound really weird and absolutely ludicrous, but after I got off the phone with Reid it all his me. Of course, I thought me being me, I was just being paranoid. But, the more I thought of it, the more it all made sense to me."

"Garcie, you're rambling. What's going on?" asked Emily, concerned for her friend.

"Okay, so after I got off the phone with Reid earlier and I started thinking about Kevin. I know, weird. But, just hear me out. Well, the night Kevin and I broke up, we had gotten into a really bad argument. You see, he was offered a new job and he wanted me to move with him. Of course I said no. We went back and fourth for a couple of hours until I just ended things with him. Well, later that night and for a couple of days afterwards, I kept getting these picture messages from him..."

Before she could continue Hotch interrupted her. "Penelope, we really don't have time for this. We really need to get back to the case." He wasn't being mean, he was stressed and was trying so hard to get a break in the case.

"That's what I'm getting at sir. Like I said, later that night after Kevin and I broke up, he started sending me pictures. And, not pictures of us or him or anything like that. No. What did he send me? Pictures of vultures. And, see the thing is, Kevin's new job is here in San Antonio."

She looked around at her colleagues and saw them exchange looks of "could it be's".

"I know it seems far fetched but Kevin also said some things that night, too. Of course, I paid them no attention then, but now, I can't stop thinking about it."

"What did he say to you?" asked Morgan, crossing his arms across his chest. "Did he threaten you?"

"Well..." she really didn't want to tell Morgan the things he had said to her, because she knew how protective Morgan was of her. "Yes. He told me that I would regret my decision. I would regret hurting him. He told me, that because I made the choice of staying in Quantico that he would make it his life's mission to make others feel what I made him feel. He also said that I should be careful wherever I go because , and I quote, there will always be someone near waiting on the word from him to just get rid of me."

She was avoiding eye contact with Morgan the whole time she repeated what Kevin had said to her. She finally looked over and to most people Morgan would seem calm, but she knew him better than anyone else and she could see the rage building by the second. As much as she loved how protective Morgan was of her and found it so deliciously sexy, it also petrified her. She had no doubts that her noir hero would risk it all just to protect her.

Everyone waited to see how Morgan would react. After a few seconds, he walked into an interrogation room. He slammed the door behind him and punched a wall.

* * *

_Damn, Lynch. DAMN HIM! _

Morgan had never wanted to kill someone so much in his entire life. That motherfucker had guts to threaten his baby girl that's for damn sure. If anyone knew anything about him, they knew that he would lay his life down in a millisecond, hell even less than that, just to protect her.

He never liked Kevin. Kevin never liked Derek. But, now, Derek loathed him. And that was putting it mildly.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. He turned around and a slight smile came to his face.

"Hey, baby girl." He said, walking to her and wrapping his strong arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his waste and rested her head on his chest. "Are you doing okay, hot stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How come you didn't tell me what Kevin said to you when you two broke up?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was important," she answered honestly.

Pulling back slightly to look at her. "You didn't think him threatening you wasn't important?"

"C'mon, Derek. It's Kevin. Would you take it seriously if he threatened you?"

"That't not the point, Mama. He still threatened you. I don't give a damn if it was damn big bird that threatened you, I still want to know," he said, letting go and started pacing the room.

Penelope wanted to smile at the big bird comment, but knew not to because Morgan was so pissed.

"Sweetness, look at me. I'm sorry. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal. But, I promise, the next time anyone threatens me, even if it is just big bird, I'll tell you right away."

That got a smile out of him. "Come here, silly girl," he said pulling her back into his arms. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked and then kissed her on top of her head.

"Yeah, I know. And, I love you, too."

**TBC... **


	5. Contact

Later that evening the team were sitting in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. Derek stayed right by Penelope's side. And, Hotch didn't leave JJ's side either. And, Emily and Reid were practically glued at the hip.

Before they came back to the hotel they all went to get a bite to eat. They went to a small diner that was famous for their hamburgers. They were eating and having a good time. They usually don't get a chance to just sit around and enjoy each other's company while on a case, however since they didn't have anything to help them find the UnSub, they decided just to get some rest and start fresh the next day.

Even though nobody would talk about it so they wouldn't upset Derek or Penelope, none of them could stop thinking about Kevin. Nobody would question anything Penelope told them. They all believed her. But, since they knew Kevin, they couldn't help but wonder about everything Penelope told them earlier back at the station. Would he actually do something like this? **_Could _**he do something like this? I mean, it wasn't a secret that Kevin wasn't someone that anyone would consider a threat. He was quiet, and kept to himself except when it came to Penelope. He would go out of his way just to see her at work, and when they weren't at the BAU, he made sure he spent every waking hour with her that he could.

Well, if Kevin did do this, they knew what his stress-er was. He was infatuated with Garcia. When she refused to move with him when he got the job promotion and then broke up with him, he snapped. He didn't know how to take the rejection.

During dinner, JJ's phone went off, alerting her she had a text message. It was a picture message of a vulture with a message, too.

_"I'll claw her face and remove her eyes. Someone you love is about to die. _

_Happy hunting, Miss Jareau. _

JJ read the message, and her face went pale. If Kevin was behind this, then Penelope was in more danger than they all realized. But, then her phone went off again. It was another text message.

_Don't worry Garcia isn't the one being hunted, it's the one who is being confronted. Awe poor JJ, are you confused? If you haven't guessed, I'm talking about YOU!_

JJ's heart sank to her stomach. And, her face paled even more. She didn't notice the team looking at her until Rossi asked her a question.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"Uhm, I just got a couple messages from the UnSub," she answered looking right at Hotch with fear in her eyes.

"What did he say?"

JJ read the messages aloud. Now, everyone knew she was one tough woman. Not a lot of things scared her. But, this did. She seen what this psychopath did to his victims and she knew that given the chance, he would go through with his threat towards her. She wiped the tear that fell from her eye. Hotch pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get back to the hotel. Everyone stay close." The guys paid for the food and they all got up and headed to the SUVs.

When they got there, there was an envelope on one of them that had Emily's name written on it.

It read: _Once again, another twist, the other girls aren't the only ones on my list. Don't worry, Emily I still have more to do. Just so you know, I'll be worse than Doyle, when when I get my hands on you. __  
_

The team looked at each other. Fear in everyone's eyes. The men wrapped their girlfriend's in their arms, rage just building in them. They all swore silently to themselves that they would kill the motherfucker, whoever it was, for doing this to the women that they loved more than their own lives.

* * *

"Look guys, we're all going to have to be extra careful now that the UnSub has directly contacted and threatened the ladies," Hotch spoke while sitting in the lobby. "Whenever we go anywhere, JJ will stay with me, Emily will stay with Reid. Morgan, as much as we'll need you out in the field with us, I think it will be better for you to stay here with Garcia."

"I wasn't planning on leaving her side. I'm not going to give this son of a bitch a chance to get near her."

"Guys, I just got off the phone with Erin," Rossi spoke up as he walked back to the group. None of them noticed he had left. "She got a note, too. She's on her way here now."

"What did it say?" Emily was afraid but asked anyways.

_"How silly of the team to leave you alone, you better be careful going home. I got eyes everywhere, don't take this seriously if you dare. I'm going to have a lot of fun, I'm up for the chase if you try to run." _

You could hear the anger in Rossi's voice as he recited what the note said. Hotch told him that when she got to where they were, that he wasn't to leave her side. He told him that is what the team had decided for everyone else and Rossi agreed.

"I know it'll be hard with everything going on, but we need to try and get some rest. We have an early day tomorrow."

Hotch stood up and took JJ's hand and they headed off to their room first.

"Hey guys," Penelope said. JJ and Hotch stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry for all of this. If this is Kevin, this is all my fault. I never meant to put any of you in danger."

"Oh, Garcie, none of this is your fault. We don't have proof this is Kevin, but if it is, you had no idea that he would do this," Emily assured her and rubbed her arm.

"Don't blame yourself, Garcia. You are not responsible for Kevin or anything he does," Hotch added.

Penelope gave them a small smile.

"Yeah, Penelope. Don't do that to yourself. We all know that you would never do anything to hurt us," Reid said.

"C'mon, babygirl. Let's go to bed. And, you are not to blame yourself for this again. You hear me?"

She nodded her head at Morgan. He wrapped his arm around her as they all headed up the stairs to their rooms.

**TBC... **


	6. Comfort

**Thank y'all so much for the kind reviews. Y'all are just so sweet. I'm glad y'all are enjoying it thus far. If y'all have any ideas for what you'd like to happen in the story, please feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do for y'all! This chapter is ALL Morcia! (Morgan/Garcia) Hope y'all enjoy! Please, keep up the reviews! **

** xoxo - katieblackusa 3 **

* * *

Up in the room, Penelope and Morgan lay in bed. He had his arm wrapped around her and her head rested on his chest. They laid there in silence for a little while both lost in their thoughts. Penelope thought about how the team told her not to blame herself. But, she couldn't help it. None of them had any doubts that it was Kevin. Penelope kept telling herself that if she hadn't of broken up with him, then none of her family would be in danger. She also kept thinking about how scared she was, for herself and for Emily, JJ and Erin.

Derek had only two thoughts on his mind. The first? How much he wanted to kill Kevin. Second thought? The precious angel laying in his arms. He loved her more than he thought was possible for one person to love someone. He would go to hell and back, risk his life, just to protect her and keep her safe. He wasn't going to let the bastard get near her to do anything to her. He wouldn't let any of his little sidekicks he has "watching her" get near her to do anything to her. However, if given the opportunity and he gets close enough to Kevin, Derek knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He turned his head slightly and kissed her on top of her head. He pulled her closer to his body and rubbed her arm. "I love you so much, babygirl."

She looked at him and gave him a smile. "I love you, too, sugar."

He wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. He knew she was afraid. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, you are safe with me, Mama."

"I know I am. I still can't help but be afraid. And, what about JJ? Or Emily? And Erin? Because of me, they are in danger, too!" her voiced raised a little bit from getting upset.

Sitting them both up, he turned her body so she would look at him.

"I want you to listen to me, baby. I told you downstairs, so did Reid, Hotch and Emily, that this ISN'T your fault. Don't go blaming yourself. You are not to blame for everything that is going on. Whoever is doing this, rather it's Kevin or someone else, they are the ones at fault here. Not you. Do you understand me?"

Penelope just nodded her head.

"Okay, now, I care about Emily, JJ and Erin, too. But, my main concern is YOU. Reid isn't going to let anything happen to Em, Rossi won't let anything happen to Strauss. And you know as damn well as I do that Hotch won't let anyting happen to JJ. This monster would have to kill us all before he got the chance to hurt any one of you girls. But, I'll tell you this, if any of us, especially me, get our hands on this man, he isn't walking away. He signed his death certificate when he came after you. You have nothing to be afraid of, babygirl. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. As long as you;re with me, you are safe from the world."

Before she could say anything, Derek leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. He wrapped his arm back around her and laid back down.

"Thank you," she said in barely a whisper.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Oh, my noir hero. You just don't get it do you?"

Of course that question just confused Derek even more.

"Get what?"

Penelope looked at him with an innocent smile on her face. She could tell him everything she was thanking him for, but it was for so much. So, she simply answered him with, "for being the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

"And, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I love you too, babygirl."

He then kissed her and turned off the light.

**TBC... next chapter will be all JJ/Hotch! **


	7. Where We Are Today

**This chapter is all JJ and Hotch **

* * *

Aaron Hotchner laid in bed on his side with his arm wrapped around JJ's waste. He knew he told the team to get some rest, however it was rather difficult to do so with the case they were working on. This wasn't just any case. They all personally knew the UnSub. And, he was coming after the women the men loved more than anything.

This team is a family. They all loved each other and in all different ways. He would do anything to protect the other girls on his team, but he knew with the other guys, they were safe. So, his main concern was the beautiful blonde laying in his arms. If you were to tell him three years ago, he would fall in love and be laying in bed with JJ, he would have laughed in your face. But now, there was no other place in the world that he would rather be. He cherished every moment he spent with her. He loved the fact that she was the last face she saw at night and the very first one he saw in the mornings.

"What are you thinking about?" JJ asked in almost a whisper.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied with a small chuckle.

"We're going to be okay, ya know?" JJ tried to reassure him.

Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"You do know you're safe with me, right? You do know that I won't let anyone hurt you, don't you?"

JJ gave him a small smile. She loved how he was always so concerned about her. She has worked with him for almost ten years, so he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But, that didn't matter. He always wanted to take care of her.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I know I'm safe with you."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips. He looked at her with a confused look on his face when she started laughing.

"And, what may I ask is so funny, Miss Jareau?"

"Its just funny. Ya know, how life works? Not that the situations that got us here are funny but first you lose Haley and then Will walks out on me. Like I said, that isn;t funny at all. But, who would have ever thought that you and I would end up together?"

"I don't think anybody ever saw it coming. I know I didn't. I hate that Haley died. I loved her and Jack adored her. And, I hate that Will hurt you the way he did. Even though losing them was really hard on both of us, I'm just grateful we are both happy. Well, I can't speak for you, but I am happy."

JJ looked at him, the smile still on her face and her hand still resting on his cheek. "I am extremely happy."

They leaned in for a kiss and resumed their earlier position.

"I love you, baby," Hotch told her.

"I love you, too, handsome."

**TBC...**


	8. New Info, New UnSub, New Message

By the time the team woke up the next morning, Erin Strauss had arrived and there had been another murder. Hotch, JJ, Rossi and Strauss all went out to the crime scene while Reid and Emily stayed back with Morgan and Garcia. Besides everything Garcia told them, they still had no actually proof that Kevin was the UnSub. Everything that had happened between them when they broke up would just be seen as circumstantial evidence in court if they did arrest him. Hotch had Penelope look up information on Kevin until they found any clues that would make them think someone else besides him was behind all the murders.

But, the fact that all the ladies of the BAU team got threatened and not just Penelope, made their theory even stronger that it was Kevin. True, there have been a few UnSubs that knew who they all were. They all have been stalked and been in more danger than they would in any not-so-normal-but-normal case. But, what are the chances of that happening again? Well, with this job, you never really know.

Penelope typed away on her computer trying to dig up all the information she could on Kevin while Derek sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. Emily and Spencer sat on the couch opposite of them. Emily rested her head on his should and he kissed her on top of her head.

"How's the search going, Garcie? Find anything interesting?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, yet. So far, Kevin is clean as a whistle."

"No surprise there. If there was anything on him, he wouldn't have gotten a job with the FBI." Derek chimed in.

"I just can't believe Kevin would do something like this," Reid spoke up.

"Well, we actually don't have proof that it is him, Reid. It could just be coincidence that all this is going on and everything that happened when him and Garcia broke up," Derek replied.

They all noticed that Reid had a look on his face. "Do you really think Kevin is the one that's doing this?" emily asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, I do. Look, I know that I am a weird guy but Kevin, he was _really _weird. There was always something off about him. Especially once him and Garcia started dating. I mean i might have always just been paranoid, but I always got this vibe off of him that he wasn't well in the head." Reid explained!

"Oh my gosh! I found something!" Garcia spoke up, shock evident in her voice.

"What did you find, babygirl?"

"Kevin is married!"

"What? Married? To who?" Emily asked with just as much shock in her voice that Penelope had in hers.

"You're not going to believe this, but to Tamara Barns." She then looked right at Derek. Then to Emily. Then to Reid. They all had the same look on their face.

"As in my **ex**, Tamara?" Derek asked.

"That's the one, hot stuff."

Just then, Derek's text message alert went off.

_I see your girlfriend figured it out, now let's see what your teams all about. Stick together and stay real close. How much do you love the girl you chose? Remember her fate is in your hands. All you have to do is listen to our commands. We'll be in touch, lover. Tell you babygirl we are watching. As a matter of fact, tell all the lovely ladies, we are watching. -Mr and Mrs. Lynch (:_

Derek kicked the table in front of them. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Derek, baby, what's wrong."

"I now have proof Kevin and Tamara are behind this."

"How?" Reid asked.

"They put 'Mr. and Mrs. Lynch' at the end of the message."

"What did it say?" Emily questioned him. And like the last time she asked what the message said, she ended up regretting asking.

Penelope and Emily both started crying. Just like JJ, Emily was tough. Not a klot scared her. But, the incident with Doyle was what broke her down. With her job, she saw first hand how cruel people could really be. However, when she had her showdown with Doyle, it pretty much broke her. She wouldn't let anyone on the team, except Reid see that side of her. Now, since her best friends and her were the main target of Kevin and his psycho wife, she couldn't put on the tough act.

Reid and Derek looked at each other, both madder than hell. The both silently vowed to keep the girls safe, no matter the cost, and swore to stop Kevin and Tamara. Obviously, they didn't realize what they were getting into when they threatened the women they both loved with their whole hearts. It didn't matter, Kevin or Tamara, man or woman, if someone tried to hurt Emily or Penelope, they wouldn't hesitate to kill them. And, they wouldn't hesitate either, to lay their own life down to keep them safe.

"We need to call Hotch and let him know what you found," Emily spoke up wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'll get right on that," Penelope said, not bothering to try and stop the tears.

Derek and Reid wrapped their arms around their girlfriends. An unspoken promise that they would always be there for them and that they were always safe with them.

**TBC... **


	9. Glad You Can Join Us

After Hotch got off the phone with Penelope, he told JJ, Rossi and Strauss everything she told him. They all headed back to the hotel and were there within 10 minutes. Emily was shaken up but Penelope was worse off. She was still crying and couldn't seem to stop. Between the fear of her and the girls being hurt and the guilt of this being her fault, she couldn't calm down.

"Garcie, you can't keep blaming yourself. You are not responsible for any of this," Emily told her best friend as the others walked up to the group.

"Yes, I am. If I hadn't of broken up with Kevin and if I just moved here with him, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't have killed anybody and none of you would be in danger."

"Penelope, look at me," Hotch said. When Penelope looked up at him, he made sure he looked her in the eyes so she would know how serious he was. "Emily is right. You are not to blame for this and you need to quit blaming yourself. You say that none of this would happen if you stayed with Kevin, but you don't know that for sure. You could have moved down here with him and he could still have killed all these people and still could have came after Emily, JJ and Erin. That's what killers do. They kill. True, a lot of the times there are stress-ers that cause them to kill. However, there are some that have no reason except that they enjoy it. You could have been down here, by yourself, and we would have ever known if something happened to you. Now, wipe those tears and smile. Derek and Rossi have said it before, and I am going to say it now. You are the light to this team. You work as hard as anyone else on this team if not harder, but you still find a way to make us smile. Don't give Kevin and Tamara the satisfaction of taking that away from you or us. Okay?"

Penelope gave Hotch a big smile while the team just stared wide eyed. Hotch has always been a stern man and would step up and say things that needed to be said. And, everyone on the team knew he loved them. However, what he said to Penelope and how he said it was completely different.

"You got it, boss man."

"Garcie, why don't you got up to your room and take a hot bubble bath. We'll order you some wine to be sent up Just go try and relax.," JJ suggested to her best friend.

And, that's an order," Hotch said when he saw that she was about to turn that idea down.

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to walk her up to the room and I'll be back," Derek told the group.

He laced his fingers with hers and led her up the stairs. He put the key in to unlock the door and led her in.

"Try to relax and get some rest, baby girl. I'll be back up shortly to check on you." She just gave him a smile and nodded. He kissed her gently on the lips and then left to give her some time to relax.

* * *

45 minutes later JJ and Emily went up to check on Garcie. And, what they saw and what happened was something they didn't expect at all...

When they opened the door they saw their best friend in her bra and panties. Tears pouring down her face and tied to the heater with a gag in her mouth.

"Emily, go get the guys and hurry. I'll untie her."

As soon as JJ finished her sentence the door to the hotel room slammed shut. They heard Garcia's muffled scream. They both turned around and there stood Kevin Lynch and Tamara Barnes... well now Tamara Lynch. Both with looks on their face that showed nothing but pure rage and hate.

Next thing the girls know they are in the same position as Garcia. Toed to a heater, both gagged and only in their bra and panties.

All three girls were sore as hell. There heads were pounding from being hit with , what they assumed, the crowbar laying on the bed. Their arms hurt from being tied above their heads. And, they were sore between their legs. They knew without a doubt that they had been raped.

"Hello, ladies."

They looked up and saw the evil grin of Kevin Lynch. He was sitting on the bed with Tamara sitting on his lap.

"Glad you could finally join us," Tamara said letting off a evil laugh.

"Hope you girls are comfortable. I think we are going to be here awhile."

There was just one problem with their plan. They thought that the guys and Strauss had went to look at another crime scene. They murdered another person about three hours earlier. They figured that is why JJ and Emily came to check on Penelope. They didn't know that the protectors of the BAU were right down stairs. And, the only place they were going, was to check on their girlfriends...

**TBC... **


	10. Knight in Shining Armor

Tamara sat on the bed and watched as her husband paced back and forth. She held the crowbar in her hand as if it was a silent reminder to the girls "if you try anything, you'll get hurt."

Kevin squatted down in front of Penelope and looked at her for a minute. "You know all of this could have been avoided, don't you? All you had to do was come with me. That's all you had to do, Penny." He smirked when he saw her tense up at the name. She always hated when he called her that. "I loved you. I would have done anything for you. If the roles would have been reversed, I would of packed up without hesitation and moved across the ocean just to be with you."

He looked to the left and right of Penelope at her two best friends. At the moment, they were both giving him looks that could kill but he paid it no attention. He was the one in control here, not them.

"Look at them, Penny. Look what you got your best friends into."

When Penny didn't look, he grabbed her face with his hand as hard as he could and forced her to look. First, to the left of her. She saw JJ. JJ turned her head to look at her and gave her a look to not let Kevin get to her. That this wasn't her fault.

Next, he made her look to the right to see Emily. Emily gave her the same look as JJ. Neither of them wanted their best friend to feel as if this was their fault. They both knew that she loved them and would never do anything that would put them in danger.

Kevin turned her to face him again. "They are in this situation because of you, Penny. And, you call them your best friends? What kind of person puts their best friends in this type of position?"

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS COME WITH ME!" he shouted as he stood up. "But, no. You left me. You left me for HIM!"

"He doesn't love you," came the voice of Tamara Lynch. She stood up from the bed and walked over to stand by Kevin. "He is a player. He will love you and leave you like he does everybody else.''

Penelope shook her head. She didn't believe Tamara. She wouldn't let Tamara get to her. She knew without a doubt that Derek loved her. She just had to keep holding on to that to help her get through this.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Strauss asked the group, wondering where the three girls.

"I don't know. They're probably having one of their 'girl talks'," Rossi spoke with a smirk on his face. He knew how the lovely ladies get when they are around each other.

"I wouldn't doubt it. If we're not on a case, they'll do nothing but talk," Hotch spoke up with a smirk on his face that matched Rossi's.

"Excuse me, Agent Morgan?" a young desk clerk asked when she came up to the team.

"Yeah?"

Derek saw the look of concern on the face of the young girl and got a sick feeling in his stomach. When they all got to the hotel the first day, the told everyone to let them know if they heard any suspicious noises coming from any of their rooms.

"We just got a call saying their were noises from noises in Miss Garcia's room. They were concerned so we were told to tell you."

Derek looked at everyone. Without hesitation Rossi, Hotch, Reid and Morgan drew their guns. Derek led the way up the steps, followed by Hotch, then Reid, then Rossi with Strauss right behind him.

When they got to the door they stopped to listen to see if they could hear anything. All of a sudden they heard what sounded like two muffled screams. With that Derek kicked in the door and once they were all in the hotel room, they stopped in their tracks.

They kept their guns drawn. Two of them aimed right at Kevin and two aimed at Tamara. Kevin had the crowbar in one hand and a gun in the other. And the gun was pointed right at Penelope.

Emily was out cold and they assumed she was hit in the head with the crowbar. JJ was trying not to be too hysterical, considering that Tamara was holding a butcher knife to her throat.

Hotch and Derek made eye contact with JJ and Garcia. Telling them both silently that they loved them and that they would get them out of the situation.

Reid looked at Emily, and rage building in him. Rossi was just as pissed as the other three guys. He was grateful Erin was safe but he loved the three ladies tied to the heater as if they were his daughters. If you mess with them, you messed with him. He would give his life for the three girls he loved like only a father could.

"Drop the weapons, now!" Derek said sternly.

"Look, Penelope. Your knight in shining armor is here," Kevin said in a sarcastic tone.

Tamara's head popped up. When they first entered the room, only Kevin noticed. Tamara was concentrating on threatening and scaring the girls.

"Oh, lover! It's so good to see you," she said with a sadistically evil smile on her face.

Derek didn't even acknowledge her existence. He knew Reid and Hotch had her. He was concentrating on the bastard who was holding a gun to his baby girl's head.

"I said, put the weapons down!" Derek repeated.

"Do what he said. Drop the weapons," Hotch spoke up.

"Now, why would we do that? We're still having some fun with these pretty ladies." Kevin squatted down by Penelope and added, "I still have so much more to do with you, _baby girl!_"

"Get the fuck away from her, Lynch!" Derek said not in a shout, but louder than how he was speaking when he first entered the room. He was trying his damnedest to keep his cool as long as possible to keep the situation under control. But, Lynch was pushing it.

"Both of you, put the weapons down now, and step away from them! We will shoot you!" Rossi said.

Kevin and Tamara looked at each other and smiled. Next thing, the only sound that could be heard was a gun shot followed by a scream.

**TBC... **


	11. Final Chapter

**This chapter will probably be short and to the point. I'm ready to start a new story! Lol! Just thank y'all so much for the kind reviews. It made writing this story even more fun. SO, I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others and be looking for another story here soon! xoxo - katieblackusa**

Tamara lifted the knife, ready to stab JJ right in the heart. JJ screamed. Kevin lifted the gun to Penelope's head with his finger. Penelope screamed! BANG! BANG! Kevin and Tamara hit the ground, blood pouring from both their heads. As soon as they lifted their weapons, Derek and Hotch pulled the triggers on their guns.

Rossi and Reid ran over to check for a pulse, solely for the fact it's protocol. They all knew they were both dead. Hotch and Derek holstered their guns and ran to Penelope and Derek, while Reid went to Emily, who at this point has woken up.

They untied their gags first and all three ladies let out sobs that broke their boyfirneds' hearts. As soon as they got their arms undone, they fell into their arms and held on for dear life. They were afraid that if they let go, they would never get the chance to be in their arms' again.

"I got you, baby. It's over. You're safe," Hotch assured JJ as he rubbed her head.

"I was so scared," JJ cried into his shoulder.

"I know, baby. But, I got you and I', never letting you go again.

"Baby girl, It's okay. He dead. He can't hurt you ever again. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Derek, I...I was..." she couldn't even talk she was so shook up.

"I know you were baby. But, nothing else bad can happen to you. I won't let it."

Derek placed a kiss on top of her head and stoked her hair.

Emily was clinging as tight to Reid as Penelope and JJ were to Hotch and Derek.

"You saved me," Emily cried as Reid held her to his body. "You came and saved me."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't of let him hurt you any more than he already did. I shouldn't of let him do this much to you. I love you, Emily. You're safe now."

"I love you, too!"

Rossi got off the phone and told them the ambulances were on the way. When they got there, Derek rode with Penelope, Hotch with JJ and Reid with Emily. Rossi and Strauss followed behind in the SUV. They all got checked out and unfortunately Kevin did rape them but did wear a condom. They got their wounds stitched and bandaged, then later discharged from the hospital.

* * *

**6 Months Later... **

The team were all at Derek and Penelope's house for a cookout. Burgers, hot dogs, beers, the whole nine yards. Since the incident with Kevin and Tamara, they all had gotten so much closer. They all still have plenty alone time with their significant other, but they made plenty of time to spend together as a family.

Within the last 6 months, Derek and Penlope got engaged. JJ and Hotch found out she is pregnant. Emily and Reid moved in together. Oh, and Rossi and Strauss got married.

Strauss and Hotch also agreed after everything that happened that Garcia would attend every case they went on. No member of the team got left behind.

They all were as happy as they have ever been and so grateful to have each other in their lives. They were even more grateful to NOT have Kevin and Tamara in their lives anymore, especially Derek and Penelope. Even though life still through tough times at them, they all were truly happy. They had each other to lean on and to have their backs no matter what.


End file.
